


'Secret' Admirer

by Ice_Rxses



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daniel is popular, Fluff and Humor, Jaehwan is Jihoon and Daniel's best friend, Jihoon is lonely, M/M, not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Rxses/pseuds/Ice_Rxses
Summary: Daniel, the classic popular boy who isn't fond of the idea of dating, he believes many only want him because of his looks.Jihoon, the quiet but hyperactive once you get to know him, he just so happens to like Daniel, but assures himself no chance because of Daniel's opinion on dating.But what if one of Daniel's bestest friends is also Jihoon's friend. Can Jihoon find a way into Daniel's heart?
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 3





	'Secret' Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad, hope you enjoy, most of the stories I post here are going to be on wattpad first, so keep an eye out if you enjoy these.

~Daniel's POV~

It was a regular school day, fangirls and even a few fanboys of mine screaming at me as soon as I enter the school building. I guess you could say that I was one of those popular boys in school. Although...

I hated it..

Being known as popular can be a likable thing, but for me that was the opposite. There were many reasons as of why I hated being popular, one of which being the fact that people only adore you because of looks, they never really acknowledge who you actually are.

Sure, I've dated multiple times, but none of those relationships seem to have lasted long, the longest being at least two weeks. None of my past relationships ended well after I felt that they only wanted me because of money, fame and popularity etc.

That was one of the most stressful things when it comes to finding true love...

"Yah, Kang Daniel!" A voice boomed after the majority of the fans had calmed down. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw my annoying best friend, Kim Jaehwan.

"What took you so long! I almost died waiting for you." Jaehwan asked me. "Then die." I reply coldly. "Oi..no need for the cold shoulder early morning." Jaehwan pouted. "Whatever.." I sighed.

Kim Jaehwan was my best friend, we've known each other for at least three years now. I am cold to him at times as well, but he is used to it, he knows how much I hate school, especially when it came to playing the role of the 'popular guy'.

"Let's go to first class then, don't want to risk getting shouted at!" Jaehwan says as he drags me along with him to our first lesson..

\------

I was seated at the back of the class, this was one of the reasons why this class was my favourite one, not to mention, I sit alone at the back. The teacher rarely picked on students to answer questions, so I never really paid attention to the lesson. Instead I would listen to the people around me talking, or just simply stare out the window, the teacher didn't care either way.

Jaehwan was sat somewhere around the front with another boy called...Jihoon?

I never really paid attention to the names of other students so I questioned myself if that really was his name. Jihoon was one of those quiet students, but would only talk if he was eager to answer a question. I've never actually talked to him, but I remember Jaehwan mentioning one time that Jihoon was supposedly his 'lifesaver' as he let him copy his notes because Jaehwan had simply forgotten to make some.

I don't really think the poor boy had friends to be honest, I always saw him go to a table by himself, no one really around him, just him eating in complete silence.

\------

It was finally break time and I was walking with Jaehwan towards our lockers to put somethings that I don't need away. "Yo, when do you think you'll start dating again?" Jaehwan suddenly asks. "Never, everyone is the fucking same, only wanting me because of looks." I scoff. "Hey listen, not everyone is the same, maybe there is someone who likes you for you, but that person is just..maybe too shy?" Jaehwan assured. "I highly doubt it, and why would they be shy? Because of my looks?" I scoffed once again. "No, maybe because they are afraid of rejection, you reject like literally everyone now, that basically puts a lot of pressure on them." Jaehwan explains. "Whatever." I say as we arrive at our lockers.

I open my locker to see a pink post-it note stuck onto the inside of the door.

'Promises make people, people make love, love is my promise to you..'

I read the note and look at Jaehwan's face as he reads it. "HOW THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN!" Jaehwan yells out loud, "Shut the fuck up!" I quiet him down. "Does it say who it's from?" Jaehwan asks as I examine the note. "No, there isn't any initials or anything." I reply, turning the paper to the back and front again. "Damn, this person is shy as fuck, usually people want you to know their name." Jaehwan noticed. "True, but it's probably just some fan that wants my attention." I say coldly.

"Keep on dreaming, but I have a feeling that this person is...different." Jaehwan smiles. "How are you so sure?" I eye him suspiciously. "I don't know, just a gut feeling." He grins.

\------

~Third person's POV~

"Wait, so you got a love note with no name or anything?" Jisung asks Daniel. He was sat down at a table with his other best friends, Jisung, Minhyun, Sungwoon, Seongwoo, Woojin, Daehwi, Jinyoung and Guanlin. They were quite a big group.

"Yeah he did, whoever wrote it doesn't want Daniel to know his name yet." Jaehwan confirmed.

"Haha, that kind of reminds me of when Hwi gave me notes, the only difference is that he put his initials." Jinyoung reminisces. "Don't remind me, they were cringe.." Daehwi held his head down. Jinyoung found it cute and kissed his cheek.

Jinyoung and Daehwi were dating, they were a very famous couple within the school, almost every day a picture of the two would be posted on the school's gossip account run by god knows who.

"Stop it with the PDA, we get it, you two are cute." Seongwoo rolled his eyes. "Not just those two but these two as well." Sungwoon rolled his eyes as well, referring to Minhyun and Jaehwan.

The two was also a couple god knows how though, with Minhyun being a clean freak and Jaehwan being the opposite, but I guess this is where the saying 'opposites attract' come in.

"Damn us single asses.." Woojin said, with envy clearly attached to his voice. "I'm sure we'll find someone eventually, Daniel hyung might soon enough, he has a secret admirer." Guanlin grinned playfully. "That person probably only likes me because of my looks." Daniel assumes. "Stop saying that every minute!" Daehwi screams at Daniel. "But it's true." Daniel shrugs.

"Daniel, Daehwi is right though, you keep on assuming everyone is the same and likes you only because of your looks." Jisung says. "When will you realize that there is probably someone that loves you for you, not your appearance." Jaehwan added. "Funny, like who exactly loves me for me?" Daniel laughs not expecting an answer.

"Maybe this person.." Jinyoung says, holding up the pink post-it note in front of Daniel's face.

\------

Daniel went back home, still thinking about the words his friends said, and the note.

He wasn't really sure whether to believe his friends or not, saying that he should try take some interest towards the person who left the note. He didn't even know who it was which was the annoying part, it could be anyone for all he knows.

Daniel always grew up with negative thoughts, thinking that there is no one who would see him as him and not just some rich, handsome, popular kid in school. So it was near impossible to fall in love with someone.

All the people he dated before were the ones that confessed to him first, none of which being one he actually loved, he tried, he really did try loving someone, he went from dating only girls to guys to not even dating at all. No matter what he did, he could never properly love someone.

He arrived home, greeted with silence.

He lived alone, with hopes of one day finding someone he could share his house with and come home to be welcomed by them. But as of now, that was in the distant future, he thought.

\------

~Jihoon's POV~

I was lying down on my stomach on my bed, trying to think of more ideas for love messages, writing them down messily in my diary once I thought of something. I had overheard their conversation at break time. I remember how Daniel kept on complaining because people only like him for his looks.

I can understand exactly how he must feel, of course, I've never been in that situation necessarily, but I have been kind of following Daniel around for years... I know, that sounds awfully creepy but trust me it's not what it seems like.

By following him around, I meant I have had a thing for him for the longest time now, classic, I know. Considering that he is popular and all, me having a crush on him really isn't anything special. But, there is something different.

Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel's best friend, knows about my feelings towards Daniel.

Good thing is, Jaehwan actually believes that I am the right person for Daniel. Which I highly doubt considering my insecurities, but went along with it. I've coincidentally known Jaehwan for a long time too. But when it came to high school, I never really hung out with him because he was always with Daniel and his other friends, I was simply too nervous to hang out with them. I wouldn't want to be a burden and ask Jaehwan if he could introduce me to his friends either.

First of all, they were way too popular and out of my league, no way I could ever fit in with them...

It really did hurt, not having any friends, sitting alone every break and lunch time, eating by myself. Feeling envious of everyone around me who was with their friends, I was too quiet and therefore no one really approached me. Jaehwan could, but I always told him not too because I would just be way to nervous if he did introduce me to his friends, especially Daniel. So I just kept every thing to myself.

I was stuck in my thoughts until a text message popped up. I glanced at my phone, it was from Jaehwan.

Jjaeni:"It's time."

Hoonie:"Time for what?"

Jjaeni:"Time for me to introduce you to my friends and Daniel ;)"

Hoonie:"Wait...WHAT?! BITCH."

Hoonie:"NO, WAIT WHAT?!"

Jjaeni:"Too late to back out now, I've already told them that I wanted to introduce them to you ;)"

Jjaeni:"They already know that we've been friends for long. Minhyun recognizes you, everyone got curious as to how we know each other."

Hoonie:"You actual ass...did they ask why I never approached you before?"

I ask in panic.

Jjaeni:"They did ask, and all I said was, I don't know."

Hoonie:"Wowwww.....Okay then, make me seem like the bad guy."

Jjaeni:"But you are the bad guy-"

Hoonie:"No, I'm not bad, just nervous, I'm so killing you when we are alone."

Jjaeni:"Then I'll just stay with Minhyun ^^"

I already knew about Minhyun, Jaehwan's boyfriend, we've talked multiple times.

Hoonie:"Bitch, ima whoop your ass when I explain to Minhyun how annoying you are."

Jjaeni:"Nah, the only one who is whooping my ass is Minhyun."

Hoonie:"Wait HUH?!"

Jjaeni:"UH, I MEAN UM what?!"

Hoonie:"Kinky mf"

Jjaeni:"Eh hem, anyways, I tried bringing up your name to Daniel and-"

Hoonie:"And?!"

Jjaeni:"He only knows you from our first lesson on Mondays aka today."

Hoonie:"T~T"

Jjaeni:"On the plus side, he knows your name so uh yeah, it's up to you to make him know you even better ;)"

Hoonie:"Okay but lowkey, why are you introducing me to them?"

Jjaeni:"Because honey, you look so alone at break and lunch, it's too painful to see you like that so I decided why not finally make you apart of our big friendship group."

Hoonie:"I'M GONNA BE SO NERVOUS ESPECIALLY CUZ DANIEL IS THERE!"

Jjaeni:"Lol, about that, I told them that you were a little bit sensitive and that you can get nervous easily so I told them to be gentle with you :P"

Hoonie:"I'M GONNA FUCKING SLAP YOU SO HARD ONE DAY."

Jjaeni:"Be thankful I'm helping you get to Daniel, otherwise ima tell him about your crush towards him ;)"

Hoonie:"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

Jjaeni:"Lol."

Hoonie:"That doesn't sound right...what did you do?"

Jjaeni:"Nothing ;)"

Hoonie:"The winking face says otherwise-"

Jjaeni:"I thought that winks are your signature moves."

Hoonie:"Yes but you putting one specifically after the word 'nothing' worries me.."

Jjaeni:"Thank me later when you find out why ;)"

Hoonie:"Huh?Wait no stop, your scaring me."

Jjaeni:"Just wait until tomorrow."

Hoonie:"Uh, okay, AND also, don't you dare tell them about the notes, I swear to god, if you do, ima cry."

Jjaeni:"Can't wait to see you cry on Daniel's shoulder soon."

Hoonie:"SHUT UP!"

Jjaeni:"Lol, okay ima go now, bye bye jigglypuff."

Hoonie:"This jigglypuff isn't happy with you, hoe."

Jjaeni:"I know, thank me later though when tomorrow comes."

Hoonie:"Why would I thank you for nothing tf?"

Jjaeni:"BTW why do you like Daniel so much, just making sure."

Hoonie:"Uh weird question but okay, I like him because of his personality, he may act cold, but I know he is soft too uwu"

Hoonie:"I thought you knew that already?"

Jjaeni:"HEHE yeah, do you plan on confessing to him soon tho"

Hoonie:"Tf, why u asking weird questions? You on crack or something?"

Jjaeni:"Nah, just answer the question."

Hoonie:"Uh, um"

Hoonie:"Unless I wanna get rejected then nah :P"

Jjaeni:"Why not? You need to confess to him soon enough otherwise he probs gonna get taken."

Hoonie:"Tempting but nah, still ain't doing it."

Jjaeni:"Bruh, why not?"

Hoonie:"Do you want me have a mental breakdown and cry whilst I do it? I certainly don't want to."

Jjaeni:"Why?Because you think he is gonna reject you?"

Hoonie:"You think?! Bruh it ain't you think, it's he is!"

Jjaeni:"How are you so sure."

Jjaeni:"You know, many people are afraid of rejection but if you don't confess, you going to regret it!"

Hoonie:"I know...but I'm too sensitive for that shit :P"

Jjaeni:"Oh wow you actually admit it!"

Hoonie:"Listen, having a crush for so long is so hard because when they reject you, it's so fucking hard to move on from them."

Jjaeni:"Uh huh, but what if they liked you back."

Hoonie:"Then good for them, but most of the time it never happens."

Jjaeni:"God how many angst fanfics did you read? Look, I know ur insecure and shit but so am I, I can't imagine how hard it is for Minhyun."

Hoonie:"Exactly, I don't want to give Daniel a hard time :P"

Jjaeni:"What if.."

Hoonie:"What if what?"

Jjaeni:"What if Daniel was right next to me this whole time reading our texts and now he know about your crush on him."

Hoonie:"I sure hope that's not the case, because if it is..."

Hoonie:"I would lock myself in my bedroom and starve for a good few days, crying as I do so."

Jjaeni:"Okay..so then what would you do if Daniel did in fact like you back after seeing these messages."

Hoonie:"I would hope to never wake up from this dream."

Hoonie:"Why are you asking so much questions?"

Hoonie:"Jjaeni?"

Hoonie:"Jaehwan?"

Hoonie:"Hoe?"

I turned off my phone after I never got any reply, why was he being so weird, why did he suddenly bring up a 'what if Daniel was right next to him?'

That was fucking weird but anyways, I looked at the time and saw that it was still a little early, but decided to sleep anyways because I was so tired.

\------

~Third person's POV~

"See, I fucking told you." Jaehwan exclaimed. "So..he really does like me?" Daniel thinks.

"I feel bad, you told me without his permission." Daniel felt guilty. "Nah, it's fine, now just confront him tomorrow and I don't know, get together with him." Jaehwan suggested. "You know what, maybe I will.." Daniel smirked.

\------

So then came the next day of school, it was lunch time after a history lesson, Jaehwan deadass dragged Jihoon towards the table where his other friends were. "Jihoon!" Minhyun called out. "Help!" Jihoon yelled as he was getting dragged by Jaehwan. "Haha, honey, I know your excited but leave his ears alone." Minhyun asks Jaehwan. "Sorry Hoonie." Jaehwan pouts.

"It's o-okay" Jihoon stutters as he gets a quick glance at his crush. Jaehwan sits down besides Minhyun as Jihoon sat besides Jaehwan, with Jisung on the other side of him. "Are you okay child?" Jisung asks Jihoon. "Uh yeah, I-I think." Jihoon reassures. "Okay, everyone this is Jihoon, that sensitive boy I was on about, Minhyun already knows him." Jaehwan shamelessly says. Jihoon quickly turns his head towards Jaehwan, "Jjaeni!" Jihoon yells, Daniel found that adorable.

"Anyways! Introduce yourselves guys!" Jaehwan ignored the yell from the younger. "I'm Jisung, the eldest...god these kids are fucking annoying." Jisung complains to Jihoon. The younger just giggles.

"I'm Daehwi! This is Jinyoung!" He introduces them energetically. "You two are dating, correct?" Jihoon asks. "Correct!" Daehwi smiles.

"I'm Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo, please don't get it wrong." He asks. "Haha, okay Ong Seongwoo." Jihoon giggles.

"I'm Guanlin, I'm actually from Taipei!" He says. "Your Korean is very good." Jihoon compliments. "Thank you Jihoonie." Guanlin thanks.

"I'm Sungwoon, please, do not comment on my height.." Sungwoon pouted. "I know how it feels, don't worry!" Jihoon reassured.

"Wait, how do you know what it feels like?" Sungwoon asked. "Uh..old classmates teased me a lot haha..." Jihoon chuckled awkwardly.

Jihoon actually used to get bullied in primary school, cliche right? He used to be the shortest in his old class not to mention, he was quite feminine and therefore was teased quite a lot. For example, his old bullies would steal his lunchbox and put it somewhere out of his reach almost every lunch, when he tried to get it back, they would slightly kick him so it would be harder for him to get it.

"Woojin, I'm the best dancer." He smugly says. "I'd love to see your dance moves one day!" Jihoon smiles.

"I'm Daniel..." He introduced very simply. "H-Hello Daniel.." Jihoon smiled. Jihoon was mentally cursing at himself for stuttering.

"Okay, we need to know each other more so how about let's just ask each other questions." Jaehwan suggested.

"When's your birthday?" Daehwi asked, grabbing out a notebook from god know where and opened it, waiting for Jihoon's answer.

"29th of May.." Jihoon says. "Only two days after mine!" Jaehwan laughs. "19 days after my birthday haha." Jinyoung smiles.

"I have the perfect question." Seongwoo smirks evilly. Jihoon all of a sudden got cautious. "Any crushes?" He asked. "Jihoon, answer honestly." Jaehwan teased.

"Fine...yes I do.." Jihoon scratches his head after.

"Wait..WHO!" Woojin asks. "Uh...that's private.." Jihoon awkwardly says, trying so hard to not blush. "I know who it is." Jaehwan exposes while smirking.

"Tell us Jjaeni!" Daehwi and Guanlin yelled. Jihoon's eyes widened, "Wait! No! Jjaeni please don't!" Jihoon was desperate for Jaehwan to keep his mouth shut. "Ah..should I say it, or should I not..?" Jaehwan teases, staring into space as his hands rubbed his chin.

"Jjaeni! Stop, I'll do anything!" Jihoon pleads. "Oh well would you look at that.." Jaehwan smiles. "Jihoon, you'll do anything right?" Jaehwan asks. "Yes! Just don't say anything.." Jihoon almost cried. "Okay...then fucking accept my friend request on discord!" Jaehwan flicks Jihoon's forehead laughing. "Your face looked so funny!" Jaehwan dies of laughing.

"Why don't you want to tell us who your crush is?" Jinyoung asked.

"It's...complicated..." ;) Jihoon sighs, "Alright then." Jinyoung nods, not pressing any further. "Jaehwan, I feel like you almost gave the poor boy a heart attack, leave him alone." Jisung protects the scared boy. "Thank you!" Jihoon gave a sigh of relief.

\------

Lunch time ends as Daniel heads back to his locker to grab a few things, he opens it up and there he saw another note, he didn't check his locker since his second class, so he figured Jihoon probably snuck it in during that time. He read the note as it read,

'As carefree as I am with items of material nature, I can't bring myself to joke with my love for you. You are everything I hold precious in my life...'

Daniel just smiles, knowing that this note was from Jihoon, thinking of the angel, he had a feeling that Jihoon was somewhere behind him. He smirked and decided to confront him.

"Hey Jihoon.." Daniel called out as he looked behind him. "O-oh, um H-Hi Daniel!" Jihoon stuttered in embarrassment, "What are you doing, aren't you going to class?" Daniel questioned, making Jihoon nervous. "I..uh yeah! I just needed to g-get some stuff from my locker.." Jihoon exclaimed. Daniel came closer to Jihoon..slowly taking steps towards the younger as he just stayed still, gulping in fear.

Daniel came close to Jihoon's ear whispering..

"I'm sure we all know that's a lie.."

He said in a deep voice before kissing Jihoon's ear slightly. "D-Daniel..wha.." Jihoon was too stunned to speak properly.

Daniel didn't say anything and instead pulled Jihoon by his wrist, banging the younger against the locker, pining his hands above his head, everyone was already gone and in their lessons, so Daniel and Jihoon were alone.

"I know everything Jihoon, you can't hide it.." Daniel said as he came closer again. "W-what a-are you talking a-about?" Jihoon blushed terribly. "Don't lie baby, you have a crush on me..don't you?" Daniel asked Jihoon wanting an answer. "W-who told you that..!" Jihoon blushed extremely. "I was there.." Daniel simply said.

"Huh..?Where..?" Jihoon asked until all of a sudden he realized what Daniel had meant.

"Wait! You were actually there when Jaehwan was texting me?!" Jihoon wanted to cover his red face, but Daniel's own hands prevented him from doing so. "Yes baby, I was.." Daniel smirked.

"You saw everything..I..I'm sorry! Forget about it...Just think that I never said anything, I probably disgust you! I'm so s-sorry! I-" Jihoon got cut off...

His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Daniel had kissed him..

Jihoon tried pulling away, but one of Daniel's hands went behind his head, making it stay in place. "D-D-Daniel!" Jihoon manage to call out during the kiss. Daniel finally pulled away after what seemed to be a couple of seconds, "Goodness, you're so loud.." Daniel sighed. Jihoon really didn't know how to react to that until Daniel added on to his sentence.

"But your so adorable.." Daniel said as he kissed Jihoon on the cheek.

\------

"So..you guys are finally together?" Jaehwan smugly says. "Yah, don't take all of the credit!" Jihoon pouted, he was sitting on Daniel's lap in the cafeteria. "So that's why you were so persistent to hide your crush Jihoon..." Sungwoon teased. "S-stop it!" Jihoon felt to self-conscious with all of the glares from around the room. "Leave my baby alone guys, he's been teased enough.." Daniel had enough of the teasing. "Ohhhh, Daniel is fucking possessive!" Woojin shouts.

"Yes, I am and?" Daniel says as he smashes his lips against Jihoon's sweet ones, Jihoon smiled as they shared a sweet and tender kiss.

Everyone in the cafeteria saw this and immediately started taking pictures and videos, uploading them to the schools gossip site. Next thing they knew, they became the most famous couple in school, surpassing Daehwi and Jinyoung..

"Oh right, baby, I wanted to ask you something.." Daniel asked Jihoon, "What is it?" The younger asked curiously. "Exactly what was the reason behind the notes?" Daniel asks. "Well...when I told Jaehwan about my crush on you, he suggested writing notes, each one beginning with a letter. So that when you put them all together, it would spell my name but.." Jihoon paused.

"But, I found out before you finished all of them?" Daniel continued. "Yeah..pretty much.." Jihoon said as he thought back to his failed plan..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was kinda rushed to be honest so if you liked it then i'm happy.


End file.
